


Сложности воспитания

by bitingReptile



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, I screwd up my own playthrough so I had to screw up this fanfic, Spoilers, like actual plot spoilers, yeah I didn't do Kurt's quest in time, не писал 2 года как складывать буквы в слова
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitingReptile/pseuds/bitingReptile
Summary: Курт не нанимался в няньки





	Сложности воспитания

**Author's Note:**

> Короче меня предупреждали, что таймеры на миссии спутников есть, но как бы предупреждать это одно, а осознавать, что таймеры реально есть – совсем другое. Ну ничего, зато игра не скучная (:  
Автор не писал 2 года, автор забыл русский язык.  
Бета inquisitivemind

_И за мгновение до…_

Курт не нанимался в няньки.

В почетную стражу, в караульные – да, этому его учили с детства, вбивая в голову дисциплину и приказы, которые нужно исполнять, но следить за двумя мелкими пацанами, один из которых готов был прыгать по шкафам, а другой иногда перешептывался с виноградными лозами, оплетавшими стены замка, – это было выше его сил, ежемесячной платы и премии.

Но капитан, прохрипевший направление на службу, будто бы нарочно повторяя выговор Принца Д'Орсея, был непреклонен. И Курту пришлось смириться, по крайней мере внешне.

У себя в голове он был волен поминать и капитана, и Принца, и его сестру, порхавшую между залами, и всех везунчиков, что гремели железом во внутреннем дворе. Вот была бы его воля!..

– Курт!

Из-за угла показалась светлая макушка мелкого принца, а за ней и он сам: перепачканные сажей щеки, разодранный рукав рубашки и пыльные ботинки. Следом вынырнул кузен – к превеликому облегчению Курта, выглядящий всё ещё прилично. 

– Курт, я же позвал тебя играть в прятки! Мы спрятались, а тебя все нет, ну, то есть, я спрятался в камине в библиотеке, а вот он, – Константин ткнул пальцем в кузена, – сказал, что ты нас искать не будешь, и просто сидел читал. Но ты ведь честно-честно искал? Не забыл?

Да чтоб этого мальчишку и его глазищи: словно щенок побитый, а не наследник трона. И не понять было, откуда такой взялся – ни от отца, ни от матери даже теплого слова к подданным было не дождаться. 

– Искал, конечно, Ваше Высочество, ещё как искал, да только замок большой, вот и не успел все обойти.

Врать Курту приходилось редко, и талантом к обману он не обладал, иначе б не зарабатывал на жизнь мечом и кирасой, но Константина, казалось, не смутил ни дрогнувший голос, ни взгляд Курта, который был направлен куда-то вдаль и совсем мимо порученных ему детей. Константин просиял:

– Может, тогда ещё разок попробуешь?

– Нам идти пора, Мастер не любит, когда мы опаздываем, – вдруг напомнил всё ещё хмурый Де Сарде, который Курту иногда казался миниатюрной копией своего дяди: такой же вечно серьезный, но явно любивший Константина куда сильнее его родителя.

– Тогда идите, я проверю. Хотя вообще… – На секунду Курт обернулся на гром железа с тренировочной площадки. – А как вы смотрите на то, чтоб потом взять в руки настоящие мечи, а не деревянные игрушки?

Он был уверен, что человеческое лицо не способно выдержать улыбки шире, чем у Константина, резко подбежавшего к нему и… обнявшего?

Курт не думал, что когда-либо начнет жалеть Принца.

Прислонившись к стене, кузен Константина, вежливый, тихий ребенок, которого хвалили учителя языков и этики, пожирал взглядом висящий у Курта на боку меч.

_И за мгновение до того, как острие кинжала проткнуло ему горло, Курт вспомнил, что нянька вышла из него просто отличная._


End file.
